The present disclosure relates to communications networks, and, more particularly, to routing IP-based communications between different network carriers.
Historically, voice telephone calls have been carried over circuit-switched telephone networks, such as the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN). The PSTN was originally designed to carry voice traffic over switched analog lines. While the backbone transmission network of the PSTN is now digital, analog circuits are still used to connect analog telephones to the PSTN. The PSTN is largely governed by technical standards created by the Telecommunication Standardization Sector of the International Telecommunication Union (ITU-T), and uses the well known E.164 addressing scheme. An E.164 telephone number has a ten-digit format (NPA-NXX-XXXX) including a three digit numbering plan area code (NPA), or area code for short, followed by a three digit exchange code (NXX) and a four digit station code (XXXX). With circuit-switched telephony, when a telephone number is dialed on a PSTN-connected telephone, a dedicated circuit is set up between the calling terminal and the called terminal, and voice communications are carried out using this dedicated circuit.
Although circuit-switched telephony is still in widespread use, a significant number of telephone calls are now being carried via packet-switched networks, such as networks that utilize the Internet Protocol (IP), which is the basic transmission protocol used for Internet communications. Voice-Over-Internet-Protocol (VoIP) is an industry standard that has evolved to enable users to place phone calls through a packet-switched network, such as the Internet, instead of through the PSTN. With VoIP, a voice signal is digitized and encoded into data packets, which are sent over a packet switched data communications network to a destination address. The packets are reassembled at the receiving terminal (e.g., telephone), and data in the packets is used to reconstruct the voice signal encoded therein. In contrast to a circuit-switched network, the packets in a packet-switched network may follow different paths from the originating terminal to the receiving terminal.
A conventional analog telephone may be connected to the Internet using an interface device that converts analog phone signals to digital signals. These digital signals may then be packetized and communicated over the Internet to a VoIP provider that converts the call back to an analog signal and places the call through a PSTN that is local to the called terminal. Alternatively, the VoIP provider can process the call entirely in digital form if the called terminal/telephone is also a VoIP phone. A user can thereby dial a telephone number in a conventional manner and have the call routed partly or entirely through the Internet, instead of through the PSTN. Similarly, an analog telephone can place a call to a VoIP telephone. The telephone call is routed through the PSTN to the VoIP provider, which converts the call into a digital signal, packetizes the digital information and transmits the packets to the called VoIP telephone.
Furthermore, some telephone carriers have converted their backbone networks to carry voice traffic, including even voice traffic that originates and terminates at analog telephones, using VoIP. VoIP is therefore expected to play a significant role in voice telephony in the future. However, the convergence of traditional analog telephony and VoIP telephony has been hampered by the fact that IP addressing is substantially different from E.164 addressing. As noted above, E.164 addressing uses the ten-digit NPA-NXX-XXXX addressing format. In contrast, IP communications utilize a 32-bit IP address, which is divided into four 8-bit numbers having a hierarchical relationship that designates a sub-network and a terminal within the sub-network.
Since the E.164 numbering system and the IP address system are separate, a VoIP telephone may be associated with both an IP address and an E.164 telephone number. Furthermore, a party calling a VoIP telephone using an E.164 telephone number may not be aware of the IP address of the VoIP telephone.